


The Forgotten Hate and The Forgiven Love

by pinetreeshootingstar



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), Billie Eilish (Musician)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Drama, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fame, Fanart, Fear of Death, Female Protagonist, Friendship/Love, Fucked Up, Fun, Internet Famous, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Love, Love Confessions, Original Character Death(s), Relationship(s), Revenge, Romance, Sexy, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinetreeshootingstar/pseuds/pinetreeshootingstar
Summary: This story is about Ariana Grande (Ari) a bisexual female who meets the love of her life, but is she ready for such a huge relationship?❗️This story has adult content present such as use of drugs and alcohol, strong language, violence and sexual content viewer discretion is advised.❗️ENJOY 😊
Relationships: Billie Eilish/Ariana Grande
Kudos: 13





	The Forgotten Hate and The Forgiven Love

It doesn't even matter, whenever I close my eyes it's always going to be dark, but I can try to look on the bright side. I always looked for the boy or girl of my dreams, but I know it will be almost fucking impossible because I don't live a normal life. I know is stupid to believe I will never find "the one" but I am i a huge name when it comes to pop culture and media, so when or if I ever find someone to love people will find a way to fuck it all up. It is 100% my fault though, I wanting to get into the music business, I guess i'm just lonely.

I started going to concerts with my friends we always got VIP so we arn't disturbed by all the filthy poor pigs. While I was at one of the concerts I seen that someone was selling weed alcohol and other sorts of hard and soft drugs by the bathroom area, with no hesitation I ran up to him. I bought 10 joints a bag of cocaine and 2 heroin shots. At the concert, I smoked the weed like candy, and when I was finished I wasn't hesitant to shot my arm with heroin, and that's what i did. 

As you can tell for some reason this night my judgment and my sense of right and wrong just faded away. I met this rich dude named Dakota at the concert, he had semi long slicked back dirty blonde hair and the bluest eyes, and the nicest teeth. When I walked up to him I could tell he was a Dangerous seductive person but I continued anyway. "My name is Ariana, but you can call me Ari." I said with a seductive chuckle. I grabbed him by the shirt and before I knew it we were in the back of my car.

I knew what to do, I took my shirt off as soon as my head hit the seat, I felt my pants being taken off while he unzipped. A tender kiss was shared and then we went into dirty mode in and out for about 20 minutes and then It happened it flowed though my body, and then I blacked out. 

I woke up in the hospital the next morning. The doctors told me I would have of died if my friends didn't come to my rescue. I over dosed on drugs and then the sex must have of over worked my heart and lungs, I'm not a doctor but that's what I got out of it.

When I went home the next day I looked at my phone and found a name I never heard of before, it was the name Billie Eilish, she was pretty cute and I planed to go to one of her concerts that was coming up in about 4 days. 

I started to develop abdominal pain so I got worried and resistantly and hesitantly took a pregnancy test and it said the dreaded eight letters, P.O.S.I.T.I.V.E.

I didn't know what to do. I really didn't want an abortion because than the public would hate me but, if I kept it I would not have anyone to help me. Reality hit me in the face and in the pussy so now I am a pregnant women with a fucking child growing in me in a Multi million dollar mansion. I know doesn't sound as bad as I am making it out to be but put yourself in my shoes then tell me how you would feel. 

I was thinking "If I keep the baby It will hurt me physically, but if I don't keep it, it would give me pain emotionally." Life is such a fuck ton of shit. I can't believe I can lose my career over fucking some guy I met at a concert. I decided to keep the baby. I started thinking about how that Billie Eilish concert could be my last concert so I took my mind off of the literal human growing inside me and put my mind on the concert.

The next day came around, 3 days till the Billie Eilish concert and I was out of it, my mind couldn't handle the stress of what happened I also felt like shit I was sick had The worst stomachache and worst headache ever, but I got the tickets to the Billie Eilish concert and there is definitely no turning back. 

The second day into my pregnancy came around, 2 days until the Billie Eilish concert I was feeling a lot better and I was super excited , I had so much fun at my last concert what would be stopping me from having fun at this one unless I, unexpectedly had to birth my child, Which obviously wouldn't happen, and it would be impossible for me to be on my period. I wonder what I'm going to do when I get there ,but I really didn't want to go alone so I decided to bring my friend, Colleen, she agreed, and we are both super excited.

The third day of my pregnancy came, and it's only one day away from the Billie Eilish concert. I am so excited. I woke up today, thinking the concert was today sadly it wasn't. I didn't eat all day just in case I meet the Love of my life there. I stayed up all night watching videos of Billie Eilish, and I can't say I didn't develop a little crush ,but who even cares, there will be thousands of people there. The chance of her seeing me are so slim.

We're here, the day of the concert my heart was racing while I was sitting in my limo going to pick up Colleen. When she came in the limo she was wearing a seductive, sexy shirt and skirt that barely covered her ass, she definitely wanted some dick but I wasn't going to say it out loud. I soon figure out that she only went to have sex, and wasn't really interested in the concert, but I was. The music was so slow and sad It was like I could almost feel Billie's pain through her lyrics.

I walked up to the stage to get a better view and then she stopped."Is that...Ariana Grande" she said excitedly. Then she said "Why the fuck are you down there, you should be up here." I went up on stage. We sang together, it was crazy and it all happened so fast. Then when we finished the song, the curtains closed and then, WE KISSED!


End file.
